


Fledgling

by SummerAtLast



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alien Biology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerAtLast/pseuds/SummerAtLast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos and Honeydew worry about Lalna growing up. Everyone worries about their first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledgling

**Author's Note:**

> For Sam.

Brushing his beard was usually a meditative experience for Honeydew, as slow and luxurious as stroking a purring cat, but today it only agitated him. He tugged at it with short, restless strokes. Xephos sat on the bed, smoothly pulling a needle through his jacket, tacking down an errant curl of gold filigree.

Honeydew sighed, lowering the brush. "Do you think it's normal?"

"I'm sure it's fine," said Xephos without looking up. "Don't give him a complex."

"But it's not _right_ , Xephos. Surely he's old enough by now." He stretched out his beard between his fingers, tugging a curl to its full length. "How old were you when it came in?"

Xephos shrugged. "He's human. I'm sure it's normal for humans, leave him be." He held the coat closer to his face, working the needle carefully.

Xephos's beard was dark and delicate, neatly clipped close to his face. He'd never agreed to grow it out, and eventually Honeydew had agreed that it was impishly cute at that length. But Lalna was another matter. Twice Honeydew's height, and he still had peach fuzz.

"He's got chest hair already," insisted Honeydew. "I'm sure that's the first step."

Lalna did in fact have vast quantities of lamb-soft fur all over him. It was wispy and pale, though, and Honeydew was certain it was just his baby coat.

Xephos sighed, lowering the jacket. "He does favor you, but he's still human, Honeydew. I'm sure that whatever he's going through is normal for him. And we're going to be supportive about it."

Honeydew's mouth pulled crooked. "I'm just worried about him. What if it never comes in? What if nobody - I don't want him to be lonely, Xeph."

"Oh, for goodness' sake." Xephos pulled the needle out and carefully poked it into a pincushion before tossing the coat aside. He came behind Honeydew and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on top of Honeydew's head. "I'd love you the same if you didn't have yours."

Honeydew reflexively traced a hammer in the air to ward off bad luck. "You can't say that sort of thing!"

"It's true, though," he insisted. "Beard or n- alright, beard or _something else_ , honestly Honeydew, it won't matter. Lalna's a good boy. He'll find someone, and he's got nice... maybe he looks fine to humans. I'll ask Lomadia, she'll know."

Honeydew grumbled, but started braiding his mustache. Xephos's arms slid down around his waist to let him work. "Better than Nilesy, at least."

"And no matter what, we love him," insisted Xephos. "You're going to tell him that."

"Of course I do, Xeph." He may have been an awkward great piglet, and still bald as a newborn, but he was _Honeydew's_ piglet.

"You’re going to _say_ it," said Xephos, squeezing his waist. "And do something nice for him. Take him to the moon with you today, he's been moping around with the casting basins long enough."

"Yes, _mother_ ," said Honeydew. He tied off the final braid and turned in Xephos's arms. “I'll take care of it," he murmured, and pressed a kiss to Xephos's lips. He stroked a hand down his cheek, and Xephos closed his eyes.

"God, I hope we're doing this right," whispered Xephos. "I've never done it before."

Honeydew kissed him again, slow and warm. "Everyone worries about their first."

Xephos leaned into him for a long minute, breathing in his scent and soaking up his warmth and solidity. He wanted to stay. But there was so much work to be done. And Honeydew would still be there at the end of the day, his rock in the midst of all the chaos.

"I'm headed out to the farm," said Xephos. "Baked potatoes for dinner?"

"And beef, if you can manage it," said Honeydew. "Maybe a cake." It may not have been time yet to celebrate Lalna's beard coming in, but he was still determined to do something for him, milestone or not. There could always be a larger cake later.

Xephos chuckled. "I'll put it on the to-do list. Lomadia has raspberries to spare for the topping. I could invite the witches over for dinner, if you'd like." Lalna liked Nilesy. They'd spent an afternoon making bracelets together, colorful little braids of wire and thread. Honeydew had taught Lalna the more intricate ones, and Lalna had a real knack for it.

"Nah," said Honeydew. "Just family tonight."

  
  
  



End file.
